


A Christmas Carol

by gongiwoo



Series: Holiday Fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Ghosts, M/M, Minor Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongiwoo/pseuds/gongiwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the novel A Christmas Carol </p><p>When Hunter cruelly forces the Warblers to rehearse late Christmas Eve and all of Christmas Day the universe decides to teach him a lesson he will never forget. So when he falls asleep that night he is visited by three ghosts each with something to show him. </p><p>But can Hunter be saved from his inevitable fate or is it already too late for a Christmas miracle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Carol

“Again” Hunter drones as the Warblers finish rehearsing their number for the _sixth time_.

The Warblers break out into groans of annoyance.

“Can’t we sleep now? It’s almost midnight?” Jeff moans

“We’ll sleep when it’s perfect,” snaps Hunter taking a seat “Again”

“But it’s Christmas Eve! We’ve got to go home tomorrow,” Nick protests

“Who said anything about going home tomorrow?” says Hunter calmly

The whole room breaks into noisy protests.

“You can’t do that!” squeals Trent

“Yea! Tell him Sebastian!” pipes up one of the other Warblers

“Yea Sebastian!” adds another one

The co-captain nervously turns to Hunter who sends him a menacing look.

“Come on Hunt it’s Christmas” Sebastian tries to reason

Hunter tries to ignore the flutter in his stomach at the nickname.

“No tomorrow is the 25th of December and if anyone treats it differently and decides to not turn up, your off the Warblers” Hunter announces shooting all the Warblers an ice cold glare “Now again!”

“But Hunt we’re all really tired” Sebastian insists

“I’m not tired so it mustn’t be that bad” says Hunter rolling his eyes

“Yea because all those steroids must keep you awake,” grumbles Jeff

Big mistake.

Adrenaline begins to course through his body as anger bubbles inside him, his eyes narrowing at Jeff making the other boy flinch at the heat in his glare. 

And then he rages.

“What the fuck did you just say” Hunter growls the room going so silent you could hear a pin drop

“Hunt he didn’t mean it” Sebastian desperately tries to explain

Hunter ignores him.

“I said Jeff what the fuck did you just say!” Hunter suddenly roars making everyone jump

Jeff pales as Hunter in a rage filled haze charges towards him.

“How fucking dare you talk to me like that you little piece of-“

“Hunter calm down” begs Sebastian holding him back from Jeff who is frozen in fear.

Some of the Warblers jump back as Hunter fights against Sebastian’s restraints, others including Nick try to form a protective wall around Jeff as Hunter swings punch’s at the air.

“Hunter please calm down” Sebastian whispers soothingly

Though he would never admit it, Sebastian’s voice always calms him down from what he knew everyone called “roid rage” behind his back. Hunter doesn’t see any link; he gets angry when he is angry and the steroids had nothing to do with it. 

Hunter begins to calm down, taking a few steps back and breathing deeply.

Sebastian clears his throat awkwardly

“Um maybe you should get some sleep Hunt,” he suggests lightly rubbing Hunters back soothingly “I can continue running rehearsal”

Hunter sighs looking into his best friend’s green eyes and _damn it he can’t even try to say no_.   

“Alright fine but if I find out that any of you slackers use this as an excuse to mess around I have no hesitation from banning you from the Warblers permanently” says Hunter coldly

Everyone nods quickly in agreement, completely terrified after Hunters outburst.

“And” Hunter says turning to Sebastian “I expect a full progress report in the morning, should I find that you turn this rehearsal into some group orgy I have no objections to kicking you out too” 

Sebastian snorts, trying to hold back laughter.

“Yes sir” says Sebastian composing himself

Hunter would again never admit it but that “sir” goes straight down south.  

“Good” and like a bullet Hunter is out, slamming the big oak doors behind him.

Hunter begins to walk back to his dorm room, cringing at the Christmas decorations as he takes long strides down the corridor. Hunter had always thought Christmas was a stupid pointless holiday that just wasted time and distracted people from the real problems in their lives; he had ever since he could remember. Which is why it really pissed him off when people used it as an excuse to get special treatment and slack off from their duties, particularly the Warblers who had to practice for regionals not sit around singing Christmas carols and drinking hot chocolate.

 _“You wouldn’t feel like that if you, mistletoe and Sebastian were in the same room,”_ an annoying little voice in his head adds.

But of course that is never going to happen because he isn’t even remotely bi-curious and Sebastian doesn’t think of Hunter in that way. Which doesn’t bother him. At all.

He reaches his his dorm, thanking his luck that Sebastian is his roommate and is obviously still in the practice room, and collapses onto his own bed. He just lays there for a while, running over Warbler choreography in his head, trying (but failing) to not think of Sebastian’s green eyes or smile. But of course just like almost every night since he first met Sebastian that’s what ends up lulling him into sleep.

* * *

 

He awakes suddenly in the dark to a banging noise, swearing it off as just the wind he tries to close his eyes and got back to sleep. But the banging continues again, louder this time.

“Hello?” Hunter calls out into the darkness of his dorm room “Sebastian is that you?”

“Pretty sure my name isn’t Sebastian”

The unfamiliar voice makes Hunter jump out of bed, suddenly alert. He is almost certain he’d locked the door and the only person that has a key other than him is Sebastian.

“Come on guys this is such a lame prank just give up already” Hunter calls out again, moving around the room in an attempt to find the intruder.

“Why does this always happen, they always think it’s their friends pranking them” groans the unfamiliar voice

That’s when Hunter begins to panic because that’s _not_ the voice of anyone he knows.

“Show yourself whoever you are” Hunter yells even though his heart is racing and his palms are sweating.

“Fine fine”

There’s a flash of light blinding light that sends Hunter reeling back into the wall screaming. Then out of the light steps a figure, a figure that becomes a boy around Hunter’s age dressed in a prefect Dalton uniform.

“What the fuck!” Hunter screams backing himself against wall.

“I am the ghost of Warbler’s past,” says the boy proudly

“If this is a prank this is even remotely fucking funny guys” Hunters yells into the room as he shakes.

“Holy shit I jump out of a light filled void and he _still_ thinks it’s a prank,” grumbles the boy who is now _floating_.

“Ghosts aren’t real,” stammers Hunter

“Well clearly that’s wrong” chuckles the ghost boy

Well he had a point there.

“Alright” says Hunter trying to calm himself down “If you are a ghost why are you here?”

“To show you _your_ past Hunter” explains the ghost moving towards Hunter who is still backed against the wall shaking.

“Y-you can do that?” asks Hunter quietly 

“Well duh that’s why I’m here” says the ghost sarcastically “Now if you just take my hand-”

“Woaah back up, I’m not touching you” Hunter refuses “Can’t you like burn me or something?”

The ghost quirks an eyebrow “What horror movies have you been watching?”

Hunter goes to answer but the ghost cuts him off.

“Come on, I think you might actually want to see this” the ghost insists offering his hand to Hunter.

And Hunter takes it.

There’s more flashing light as Hunter feels air rush around his body making him light headed.

And suddenly he’s home, in his room.

“Welcome to Christmas at the Clarington’s 2004” announces the ghost cheerily

“What the hell” breathes Hunter his eyes scanning his old bedroom. 

“Just some ground rules, nobody can actually see or here you and you aren’t able to touch or change anything,” the ghost explains “Now come on let’s go downstairs to the party!” the ghost says grinning and dragging Hunter with him through the walls and down the flight of stairs.

But Hunter knows there will be no party.

Sure enough the Clarington living room is cold and drab, devoid of anything even remotely Christmassy and there he is. 9-year-old Hunter Clarington, sitting alone on one of the plush lounges with tear tracks running down his face.

“Oh god this is awful” the ghost whispers to himself as the smile on his face dropped

Hunters stomach twists uncomfortably “Why this Christmas” 

“What happened?” asks the ghost sadly turning to Hunter

“Christmas morning 2004 the year I found my older sister dead in the bathroom from a pill overdose” Hunter answers bitterly “Mum and Dad left me here with my aunt while on a cruise, this would be when my Aunt went with Jess to the hospital but of course she was practically dead to begin with” 

The ghost boy’s mouth drops.

“I’m so sorry Hunter”

“Don’t be” Hunter snaps, “So what is the purpose of dragging me here anyway?” 

The ghost goes to say something when the front door creaks open loudly.

“Hunter darling” calls his Aunts familiar voice 

“Is this when-” the ghost asks

“Yea this is when I really find out,” sighs Hunter

“Is Jess going to be ok Auntie Grace?” 9-year-old Hunter asks innocently

And Hunter feels like vomiting as he watches the scene because he knows that Jess is not going to be ok.

Auntie Grace runs her fingers through he shockingly orange hair, her make up obviously smudged from crying.

She sighs sadly, slowly sitting down next to wide eyed 9-year-old Hunter  “Hunter your sister loved you very much you know that don’t you?”

Both Hunters nod.

“She was very very sad for a very long time but now she’s going to go to a happy place” Auntie Grace tries to explain calmly but her voice wavers 

9-year-old Hunter gulps loudly, looking up at his Aunt “Is she in heaven?” 

“Yes Hunter she’s in heaven now” 

Both Hunters begin to cry.

The ghost of Warblers past looks completely shell shocked, his eyes darting between Hunter and the scene in front of them.

“Can we go now?” the present Hunter finally croaks through his tears 

“Of course” says the ghost taking his hand

There’s another flashing light, rush of air and Hunter's back in his dorm room at Dalton.

“What sort of fucked up dream is this,” mutters Hunter

“Hunter this isn’t a-"

“Bullshit, your just some stupid nightmare and when I close my eyes you’ll be gone,” insists Hunter angrily as he gets back into bed 

“You know I bet the Warblers who you’re forcing to rehearse Christmas day have family,” says the ghost suddenly

“Your point?”

“What if something happened and like your parents they weren’t home to stop it,” reasons the ghost boy

Hunter shoots up, sending the ghost a dirty look.

“Fuck off” growls Hunter “I’m closing my eyes now and when I open them you better be gone”

The ghost sighs sadly “Merry Christmas Hunter”

And when Hunter opens his eyes the ghost of Warblers past is gone.  

* * *

 

For the second time later that night a loud banging awakes Hunter. Of course this time he half expects it so the flashing bright light doesn’t make him freak out as much as before. There in his room is yet another ghost, his appearance slightly different to the first.

“Oh come on, not another one” Hunter groans rubbing the sleep out of his eyes

The second ghostly boy laughs.

“I’m assuming you met my brother the ghost of Warblers past?” asks the second ghost 

“Did I ever” Hunter grumbles getting out of bed  “Alright who are you and where are you taking me?”

The second ghost began to laugh again making Hunter frown.

“I’m the ghost of Warblers present and I’m not taking you to far,” explains the second ghost grinning.

“Thank god for that” says Hunter taking the ghosts outstretched hand and squeezing his eyes shut.  

The sensation was slightly different from before, less light and more of the feeling of going very fast somewhere and when Hunter opened his eyes he was back in the Warbler practice room.

“Here we are” the second ghost announces happily

The Warblers are running through the choreography for Hunter's solo reluctantly while Sebastian sits up front nodding his head along to the music and occasional calling out the odd mistake. All the Warblers look absolutely exhausted, occasionally stumbling on the steps and Hunter almost feels bad. Jeff who looks the worst out of everyone accidentally bumps into Nick making all the Warblers topple over around them.

“Alright that’s it, have a break guys” sighs Sebastian tiredly

The rest of the Warblers murmur in agreement, taking most of the leather seats as they all begin to sit down.

“Fucking Hunter and his stupid fucking choreography” grumbles Nick as he helps Jeff up from the ground. 

Hunter watches in horror as some of the other Warblers chime in with equally awful things about Hunter as Sebastian watches on clearly uncomfortable.

“Come one guys we shouldn’t talk about our captain that way” Sebastian finally interrupts

A bit of pride surges through Hunter, at least Sebastian would defend him.

“We can’t all be madly in love with him like you Sebastian” says Jeff playfully grinning

Hunter does a double take nearly falling over in shock.  

“I’m not madly in love with him-”

“Come on we all see you mooning over him every single rehearsal” Nick insists

“It’s just a stupid crush,” Sebastian says shyly blushing

“You’ve being abstinent since you met him Bas” Jeff chimes in  

The rest of the Warblers mock gasped.

“Yea and once you went on to me for a full hour on how pretty his brown eyes were” Nick grins

“They’re hazel” Sebastian mumbles earning laughter from all the Warblers

“But Nick he’s just so wonderful!” Nick mimics “He’s so prefect and dreeeeeamy”

“I never said that-”

“You should see his French text book he doodles hearts and Hunters name,” announces Trent “Oh and Sebastian Clarington-Smythe”

“That was one time,” says Sebastian looking very embarrassed

“Admit it Bas your in love” says Nick grinning ear to ear

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” snaps Sebastian “He’s straight so it’s never going to happen”

Hunter’s heart begins to ache and the are butterflies in his stomach and suddenly for the first time in his whole life he wasn’t so sure about that.

“Like that’s ever stopped you before” says Jeff 

“You can be very convincing when you want to be,” says another Warbler winking 

“But I don’t want to just sleep with him” Sebastian explains, “I want so much more than that”

The room goes silent, everyone shooting Sebastian sympathetic looks.

“But he’s an addict Bas, you know he can’t give you that” sighs Nick sadly “He picked those steroids over us his friends a long time ago and he’ll just do the same to you”

_The steroids._

So that’s why he is here.  

“This is what they really think of me?” Hunter asks turning to the second ghost

“Well isn’t it true?” the second ghost replies

Hunter goes silent as he watches the scene play out in front of him.

“He’s my best friend Nick he wouldn’t do that to me” Sebastian says determinately

“And what do you think he’ll do when he finds out your in love with him?”  Asks Nicks raising an eyebrow

 Sebastian goes silent, deep in thought.

“All right from the top guys, that’s enough gossiping for one night” Sebastian finally says sighing in exasperation

And the Warblers begin to dance again.  

Hunter, practically fuming from watching Nick talk about him like that and watching all the Warblers turn on him one by one, turns to the second ghost.

“Take me back now” Hunter demands

The second ghost raises an eyebrow but says nothing as he takes Hunters hand and within a few seconds Hunter was back in his dorm room storming towards his bed and throwing himself down.

“You know I wonder,” says the second ghost calmly “If we just witnessed the last time Sebastian will think of you in that way” 

Hunter angrily throws a pillow at the second ghost, feeling a bit of satisfaction as it hits him and he disappears.

“Freaking nightmares”

* * *

 

By the time Hunter was awoken for a third time with banging it doesn’t even faze him. The flash of light doesn’t even bother nor does the shadowy figure that appears out of the void. 

“Let me guess your another ghost come to take me some place” Hunter deadpans 

The shadowy figure remains silent as it extends its hand to Hunter.

“Ok so you don’t talk as much as the last two, great” says Hunter as he takes the hand.

This time the room seems to fill with thick, black smoke and suddenly they are surrounded by doorways each leading to different places.

“Why are there so many doors?” Hunter asks

“The future isn’t like the present or the past, one decision can influence everything” answers the low silk like voice of the dark figure

And invisible force pushed Hunter into a door on a left and suddenly Hunter was in the cold, busy streets of New York City. 

“No way” Hunter barely has time to say it before the dark figure is off down an alleyway, Hunter quickly tagging along behind it. The deeper they go into the dark the more Hunter is grateful that he can’t be seen, the whole place looking really dodgy. The figure suddenly stops so abruptly that Hunter nearly crashes into it. In front of them is a man who look no older than twenty, huddled against a small fire and surrounded by what Hunter recognises a steroid needles. 

Then at closer look Hunter realizes that man is him.

“What the fuck” Hunter cries out stepping back “What the hell happened to me”

“After an incident with drugging the Warblers for regionals Dalton kicks you out,” explains the shadowy figure “Shortly after your parents kick you out because of your addiction” 

“How’d I get _here_?” asks Hunter in disbelief 

“Watch and you’ll find out”

Right on que one of the back doors on the side of the alleyway opens-

And Sebastian Smythe steps out.

“Oh thank god, this is why you brought me here isn’t it? He’s going to help me and everything is going to be alright,” says Hunter happily

Sebastian looks even more attractive with age, black ray bands cover his green eyes and he’s dressed in coat that looks designer. He looks like he’s even more well off than he was before, looking straight ahead proudly as he almost completely walks past Hunter shivering in the cold.

“Sebastian” older Hunter croaks making Sebastian shoot his head around and look down at him.

“Hunter?” says Sebastian breathlessly “Why are you here? You shouldn’t be here” 

“I was looking for you,” explains older Hunter

“Why would you do that?” Sebastian snaps angrily making younger Hunter flinch

“I just thought-”

“I know what you thought, you could use me again for money for you stupid steroids or make me think you actually cared about me when reality you were only sleeping with me so you had a place to fucking stay” Sebastian growls  

“That’s not true-“ older Hunter starts

“Look Hunter just stay the hell away from me now alright?” Sebastian sighs in irritation

And older Hunter is left alone again in the cold and the snow.

“That’s the last time you ever saw him,” says the shadowing figure “You tore him apart, he was so in love with you and you used him and in the end he just gave up” it continues “The last person to ever love you and you pushed him away”

Hunter begins to cry, really begins to cry sobs wracking his whole body as he collapsed onto his knees in front of his future self.  

“I don’t want this” Hunter sobs, “I don’t want this”

“It’s far to late for that Hunter, this is your fate”

“But it can change right? You said I could change it” Hunter insists though his tears

“The time for that has come and gone” 

“No, no, no” Hunter yells “Take me back! Take me back now!”

The shadowy figure holds out its hand and black thick smoke once again fills the scene and Hunter is back in his dorm room drenched in sweat. The shadowy figure is gone but the scene of himself shivery in the cold is forever burnt into his brain.    

_I am in control of my own future._

This time Hunter doesn’t sleep, he instead goes straight to his laptop buying tickets online to the music festival all the Warblers had been talking about, making sure he has enough for everyone and printing out the pieces of paper. He cuts out each individual ticket, sticking a Christmas bow on each one from a stash that Sebastian kept under his desk for gifts. Smiling at his handing work he scoops all the tickets up into a neat pile, sticking them in a little bag zip lock bag and sticking another bow for good measure-

And then he runs.

He runs down the corridors to the practice room, bursting through the door to the surprise of all the Warblers.

“Merry Christmas!” Hunter screams into a room of very confused Warblers

Sebastian’s jaw drops as he cautiously approaches Hunter “Hunt are you sure you didn’t take a bit too many- um”

“Steroids?” Hunter finishes “No, no I’m going to get help for that now, I just wanted you guys to know that I’m sorry for being such a dick and I’m going to make up for it with these” explains Hunter holding up the zip lock bag “There’s a ticket for everyone to that festival you guys were all talking about, you guys can get one on the way out because rehearsal for tonight is done and you guys have the day off tomorrow”

The rest of the Warblers stare at him in awe, before moving towards him to take a ticket. 

“Oh and Sebastian can you stay behind I think we need to talk” Hunter adds

The Warblers file out one by one, taking a ticket from the bag and wishing Hunter a Merry Christmas politely. Hunter hopes that this would help the healing process a little for them and eventually they might actually start to like him as a captain. As the last Warbler files out Hunter turns to Sebastian who is standing in the corner nervously.

“Progress report right” Sebastian starts “ They know everything off by heart but their still struggling with that one mph”

Hunter pressing a kiss to his lips cuts off Sebastian mid sentence and after a few seconds Sebastian pulls away confused.

“What just happened?” asks Sebastian breathless

“A little birdy told me someone has a bit of a crush on me” Hunter says smiling

Sebastian blushes deeply making Hunters heart flutter.

“I was kind of hoping after Christmas you would going out on a date with me, would that be ok?” Hunter asks

“Yeah” Sebastian chokes out

Hunter captures Sebastian’s lips in another kiss.

“Merry Christmas Hunter”

“Merry Christmas Sebastian”


End file.
